Poisoned
by ViolinSnowKid
Summary: After witnessing the abuse and mistreatment of a new human evolution branch call the Diclonius, Magneto inspires to have Mutant-kind join forces with the Diclonius Mutants to overcome humanity’s abuse rule over them…by any means. AU, some OCs.


Disclaimer – I am currently striking a deal with Disney, Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Lynn

Okamoto, Seisen and Studio ARMS to buy the rights to X-MEN and Elfen Lied. After

I have settled this deal, by this time next year; I will be one of the world's richest black men on

the planet. Go me. Of course, I'm also the world's worst liar and my above statement is more

false than your grandmother's teeth. I obviously have no rights to X-MEN or Elfen Lied. I truly

wish I could make money of off fanboys, but I can't. The only people I do own are my original

characters.

Warning: Because I don't have milk bottles for the crybabies, I am going to use racial slurs such

as "nigger", "kike" "coon", "Jap" and more. However, I will run to the store and buy you guys

some milk and bottles as soon as you get offended but you gotta remember, your baby sitter

isn't using these slurs for fun, you know.

Rating: M for Mature (Because I love a little strong racism, strong language and violence in the media! It makes parent groups up in arms and that is fun to see.)

Genre: General, Drama, Action, Alternate Universe

Summary: After hearing a rumor about the abuse of a new human evolution branch (Diclinous), Magneto inspires to have Mutant-kind join forces with the Diclinous Mutants to overcome humanity's abuse rule over them…by any means.

Note: DAMN YOU DOCUMENT UPLOAD MANAGEMENT!!!

Chapter 1

The musical instruments of automatic gunfire firing 300 rounds per minute, the tenor and bass

vocal section of the choir proving horrid screams of death and pain only found in a horror flim's

soundtrack, the percussion beat of bodies being ripped apart as if they were simple paper torn apart by

an enraged author who ran out of ideas for his next writing, added by another sickening sound of

blood and organs splashing against cold steel floor and walls (once again, by the fabulous

percussion section) gives us this our musical score for the carnage in a resource center off of

the coast Kamakura, Kanagawa, Japan. The conductor providing guidance such inhumane

display of slaughter is only a young girl in her late teens to early 20s with abnormal long pink

hair, red eyes, and horns on both sides of her head, hidden by a steel helmet that concealed her

face. Given the fact she was also in the nude doesn't help either in this whole display of gore.

"Shoot to kill! We're not going to give this fuckin' monster any mercy not after what she

just did!" One guard yelled at his comrades. "You saw what she done to the othe-"

If only his head didn't get sliced off by the girl's special little powers, he would have

been able to complete his sentence. Ah well, it's a part of the risk you must take at a job dealing with

crazy creatures. At least his family will know he died a hero and the cold steel blue walls of the

lab needed new paint and man does crimson looks good on the wall!

"H-H-holy sh-" Another guard was lost at words, so much that he had to threw up,

ruining the crimson paint job his friend just did with his own blood. While his body was

deciding to get rid of what food he ate earlier in the day out of his system, the girl turned to the

man with a ghastly stare through her helmet.

The second guard could sensed that the girl was staring him down through her helmet,

thus frozen him with a surplus of fear.

"You fuckin' pussy standin' there! Goddamn young inexperience types don't know how

to handle watching your friends die!" A third guard yelled at his comrade for his cowardice started firing at the girl.

"Rat-a-tat-tat" sang his M16A4 in such a tenor voice.

Showing off her powerful display of power, the girl use some sort of telekenic forces to deflect

the bullets as if she was surround by a magical, invisible bullet-proof vest. The walls did some

singing of their own as the bullets ricochet against the walls and floor. "Ping! Bonk! Ding!"

They sang their song of horrid failure. Despite the obviously sign of failure, the guard kept

firing at his female opponent until the clip in his gun told him to go screw himself, thus by

that, it ran out of bullets.

"Click. Click. Click" The haunting sound that no gunman wants to hear during a gunfight.

As he hurried to unload the useless clip from his M16A4 to insert a fresh one that would

finish the job for the former clip, he felt a sharp pain in his chest as his heart started to savagely

beat against his chest, as if his heart was taking the persona of a drummer assaulting his drumset.

The guard was in his late 20s, so he is obviously too young and too much in great shape to have a

heart attack or any other cardiac issues to cause this pain and it couldn't be the stress of watching

a few of his allies get killed by this mysterious woman.

It must have been…hey you guessed it

before I can spoil it for ya! I mean, it's obviously the beautiful naked chick doing all of this to

him!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" A clichéd horrible death scream came from the voice of the third

guard as his chest explode like if some deranged nutcase planted a bomb from within his chest

cavity. Oh look! If you look close at the gory scene, you can start studying for your anatomy

homework by identify the different organs that just came outta the poor guy's body. I can see

we have two lungs, a bunch of random ribs, a bit of the stomach and more! You can thank Lu- I

mean the crazy lady in this writing for helping gettin' an "A" on your homework!

Hey second cowardly guard! We didn't forget about you but hey, you were busy

throwing up your fast-food related dinner by the corner. And look at yourself! You are messy

and junk! Not only are you cover in blood (we said paint the steel walls red, not paint yourself,

you messy idiot), I think that's the heart of your fellow guard sitting on your lap and holy crap,

it's still beating even without the nerves being connected to the brain or whatever. Yeah, now is

the time to freak the hell out like if you was served a Jimmy Johns sandwich since they claim

"subs so fast you freak!".

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Finally, does he say something useful, like an average cliché

yell. Wise choice my friend. Scream right in front of your enemy and give away your position

to her right about when she was going to leave the room. The woman turned to the rookie,

staring him down. Fear threw a Sub-Zero-like ice ball at him, freezing him solid with that fear.

"Oh god no…" he whisper to himself as he took his new role of prey as the huntress walk

towards him. She stop after about three or four feet. Her sudden stop of motion didn't remove

the fear from the prey as he just sat there knowing what was to come was unpreventable.

"SSSRREEEEK!" Flesh, limbs, and skin took it upon themselves to separate from the

rookie-turned-prey's body as the woman once again used her powers to annihilate another victim

of her rampage. When she saw there were nobody else to have fun time with, she exit from the

room. Not even one foot out of the door and four new fresh guards started firing at the woman.

"Remember, she has a 6 feet radius use for her vectors. As long as we don't enter that

radius, she can do no harm to us. However, do not get careless; despite her weakness of her

limited range, she can pick up anything and use it as a projectile to attack her target beyond

range. Do _not_ drop anything on the ground within her reach. The others must've forgotten

about that little fact about her." The leader of the four guard troops told his lower ranked units.

And just like you typical horrible and predictable horror film, guess what happens boys and

gals? You shouldn't guess, I mean, there's a flying steel beam who is about ready to do a

perfect landing on the leader's forehead.

Not to say his head is so big that it can make good use

for a landing strip for an airport. Those are just childish jokes, talkin' about people head sizes.

Anyways, if you haven't notice, a steel beam was flying straight towards the unit leader's

Forehead. What was truly ironic about this little turn of events is that he _just _warned his units

that she could use any object as a projectile. Oh look, now that beam just took his head clean

right off. Darn, I mean, pay attention people when you are in combat! Don't wanna get killed by

a sleezy and cheap sneak attack. The surviving units wasted no time firing their rounds at the

woman. She didn't wasted any time deflecting the bullets with some telekenic forces.

I guess just standing there and doing noting bored her so she move on towards the main

hallway of the building but not before slicing one guard head off, making the second one into a

human bomb and using his guts, organs, and blood as shrapnel and cutting the last guy in half.

You and I would be bored too if we were going around killin' folks and yet, none of the guys

you were against issued a challenge. And so she walks further and further towards another

section of the research lab were the elevators were located.

"Lucy…this is not good. And that man, how could he single handily take out some of the

more experienced units? This isn't good, at all." Hey guy speaking, you think? Fully naked

crazed mutant girl somehow breaks outta her little room is going around killing people in the

most inhumane and gory ways possible while she's singing a melody that many people reading

this may know and that melody goes like "La (F#) La(C#) Laa (G#) La-La (A-A) La La La (B A

F#)" and so. And then she's walking towards the elevator to gain access to the main hallway

so she can possibly kill more people or to just have a cup of tea with ya.

"Kurama? Sir, do you want me to activate the emergency shutdown? With the main

circuit system down, there's a chance she and that man we assume help break her out might

escape from the underground and gain entrance to the main floors." A lab attendant ask Kurama,

chief of the research department that is currently under siege by Lucy and what Kurama's

attendants confirmed to be an unknown man. Oh. How mysterious! An unknown man! Gonna

add some mystery here ladies and germs!

"Yeah. Activate it right now! We cannot have any more blood on our hands at this

point." One of Kurama's lab attendant switch the emergency shutdown system in hopes to

prevent Lucy from committing any more acts of carnage.

"EMERGENCY POWER CIRCUTS HAS BEEN CUT! UNDERGROUND

RESEARCH BLOCK WILL BE SHUTDOWN IN 60 SECONDS. ALL STATION

PERSONALS SEEK IMMEDIATE SHEALTER! REPEAT! EMERGENCY POWER

CIRCUTS HAS BEEN CUT! UNDERGROUND RESEARCH BLOCK WILL BE

SHUTDOWN IN 60 SECONDS. ALL STATION PERSONALS SEEK IMMEDIATE

SHEALTER!" A computer generated voice rang out it warning to personals within the area.

"Hopefully that should keep them at bay until we can get more units in." Mr. Unnamed

Minor Lab Assistance told Kurama, who was focused on a monitor displaying more units and

guards being seriously harm or killed by the man who somehow snuck in the underground

resource area. "I wonder…is he one of them?" Kurama said softly. "A Diclonius? But sir, it's

obvious that the majority of Diclonius are female and besides, the only known record of a male

Diclonius was murdered a few years back by Lucy, who we assume was his sister. We also

assume the fact Lucy and the rest of the older Diclonius are first generation. That man appears

to be too old to even be a Diclonius of the first generation."

"No. I wonder if he is a Human Mutant." Kurama replied to his attendant. "A Homo-

sapien superior. They're humans who are just like you and I but they wield a unique gene that

allows them to gain superhuman powers naturally through their DNA. They are similar to

Human Dicloni-" Kurama was interrupted by his associate's laughter. I dobut Kurama was

doing a comedy routine to inspired the guy to laugh.

"Kurama, first off, I know what these Mutant freaks are. And second, you're a wise

man who isn't foolish enough to state that these off-breeds savages Diclonius and Mutants as

humans. Both you and I know what they can do are not consider human. Goddamn monsters,

that what they are. Fuckin' curses from the devil."

Kurama ignored his lab assistance little boarderline racist rant towards Human Mutants and

Diclonius to focus on the matter of the mysterious male Mutant who just killed a few more

guards in the underground lab area. Of course, his method isn't as violent since so it isn't as

exciting and the crime scene folks don't have to worry about cleaning up body parts and such.

The man was clad in an obscured bright red body suit that outlined his muscular body. His

arms were protected by Adamantium fused gauntlets. For footwear, he uses Adamantium boots.

For protection for his midsection he also had some sort of Adamantium speedos or

Whatever you want to call the thing protecting that area. He also wore a cape that is bounded

to his suit.

The majority of his face was shielded by a helmet expect for the hallow front of it,

thus exposing his facial features. From his face we can tell this man appears to be in his late 40s

to mid 50s (but surprising enough, he is around in his late 70s to early 80s but we get to that

much, much later.) with some few winkles to prove his "age". His distinct facial features give

us the belief that this man is of Jewish decent.

As this less-of-a-mysterious man walk down the corridors of the resource lab he was

stopped by unit made up by ten heavily armed guards in full black military gear, guns trained on

the man.

"Fire!" The leader of this squad commanded. The Adamantium clad just smiled as he

suddenly produced an electromagnetic energy sphere, surrounding his body and protecting him

from the hail of gunfire.

"Shit! Not another of 'em Diclonius freaks! Keep firing! He can't keep that damn thing

up for long!" The leader commanded his squard to fire again; he has such high hopes just like

teenage couple thinking of having high hopes of not gettin' knock up during their first sexual

experience. All the bullets from their guns just attached themselves to the electromagnetic

sphere. "You _homosapiens _and your guns." He taunted as he aimed the bullets he collected

through his powers towards the opposing guards. Knowing they could do nothing to stop him,

they all try to retreat , only to get shot up by their own weapon's ballistics.

Once the final body dropped on the ground, Magneto just looked at them, scoffed and

was pleased at his little act of violence.

"Now to met up with that girl." Magneto only walk a

few yards until he met up with Lucy, who was sitting down and covered in the blood of her

victims and was surround by body parts of said victims. "Impressive. You Diclonius are truly

are powerful." Magneto gave Lucy praised, which she ignored. "Now dear child, shall we

move on?" Lucy just nods and got up as Magneto ordered the elevator to come from the main

floor of the building to the area he and Lucy were. Obviously once the elevator came to their

floor, they got on it. I mean, what else would they do with it? As they quickly rode to the main

floor of the Diclonius research building, Magneto warned Lucy to get ready as more guards

along with Kurama gather near the elevator entrance.

"Once you see those doors open, fire." Kurama order the final set of guards on the main

floor. "Ding!" The famous one note jingle of the elevator rang and like some sort of strange

movie, the doors open, but slowly. "Chief Kurama!! I got you- AH!" Running down the

halls was a young brunette woman who, because of her clumsy persona, tripped over her own

feet. Poor gal because she just fell _in front _of the very same elevator were Lucy and Magneto

are in, you know, the one the guards are about ready to shoot up.

"Kisaragi! GUARDS!!! HOLD YOUR FIRE! DO NOT SHOOT! GET AWAY FROM

THERE KISARAGI!" Ah yes, and with one factor unknowing getting herself in the way, things

Just keep getting worst and worst. "Chief Kurama! What's going on." Dazed and confused (for

so long it's not true, a-wanted woman Kurama never bargain for), clumsy old useless Miss

Kisaragi started to look at her surroundings. "Hey, what's going on?" She asks as the persona of

Captain Oblivious took over her mind. Hey Kisaragi, there's a full squad of guards in front of

you with guns focus on some naked chick and some old Jewish dude wearing this outlandish

body suit and armor. It's just another day at the office my dear.

"KISARAGI! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Kurama warned, but just like the poor

folks during Hurricane Katrina, Kisaragi ignored that warning. And what happens when you

ignore life-or-death warnings? Well, let my friend Lucy explain that or rather, myself since

she's gonna do the actions. A bloodied floating handprint started floating around the area where

Kisaragi sat. At this point, something in her ditzy mind should tell her to "GET THE HELL

AWAYFROM THERE! " but alas, Darwin wins again. We hear that ol' so familiar sound of

skin and flesh ripping apart from the body and it's the same old thing. Seconds later, we see

Kisaragi's head floating in midair while her body just flowing drop to the floor. Hey, she's like

the black guy in the classic horror movies that get killed first or the moronic teenager that has to

go first in today's modern horror tales.

"SHOOT THEM!" And with Kurama's command, the remaining guards expelled bullets

from their guns which they tried to travel to Magneto and Lucy's bodies. Magneto once again

put up an electromagnet barrier to surround himself while Lucy use her own powers to pick up

the headless body of Kisaragi and shield herself from the bullets (hey Kisaragi, if you can hear

me in Heaven, you did had an use in this life after all! MEAT SHEILD!). Bored, Magneto use

his skill being the master of magnets and metals to steal control of the majority of the guards'

guns and did the honor of killing some of them. A lucky few manage to escape, only to share the

same fate as their fallen comrades by the invisible hands of Lucy.

Kurama just stared at both Magneto and Lucy, but Lucy especially (and no, not because

Lucy is naked, has beautiful curves and the fact her pubic area is shav- okay folks; I think that's

too much information for today. This isn't an NC-17 story.) as they made their way to the

emergency exits. Magneto extended his electric magnetic changed hand and no, not to shake

Kurama's hand for a job well done on letting Lucy escape and Magento sneak into the

building, Magneto was going to finish the job and kill Kurama.

"Don't kill him. Not at this point. I want that honor at a later time." Lucy spoke silently

to Magneto. He just nodded, honoring her request and let gravity drop his hand. Lucy gave

Kurama a murderous stare through her helmet as she and Magneto walked away but not before

using one of her Vector's hands to give Kurama a pat on the back, leaving a blood stained hand-

print on his suit. Dazed and confused (wait, I already used that line. Darn you, Led Zeppelin

and your awesome music),Kurama called for the units outside of the building.

"They're both heading towards the emergency exits. Lower the gates and capture Lucy

and the man. We'll kill the man after we interrogate him."

No response. This is not good. I think. I dunno.

"Shit. You fools! Listen to me!" Once again, there is no response. I doubt Magneto

may had done anything to anyone outside and Lucy haven't been outside for God knows how

long and yet, I also doubt the majority of the guards were killed in the ambush. Anyways,

Magneto and Lucy made their way to the emergency exit door, only to find that outside was a

cliff, a steep cliff that was being assaulted by the ocean's waves.

"So how do we manage to get across?"

"Keep that helmet on and I shall show you."

Magneto show how powerful he is in his manipulation of metal by levitating both himself and

Lucy from the ground.

"I can do more than just lift and control anything encase in metal, young

child."

As Magneto and Lucy started floating, Kurama was with two guards in a nearby watch

tower that was positioned by the sea. Each guard had a sniper rifle trained on either Magneto or

Lucy. Obviously, what shots the guards were about ready to fire are not warning shots.

Remember, snipers aren't trained for that.

"With opponents like Lucy and that man, we cannot risk the chance of missing a shot or

having to fire a second shot each." Kurama warned.

"Sir, these rifles are 50-calbiur anti-tank rifles. These have more than enough killing

power. Her vectors will not be able to pick up on the bullet but for the man, I do not know but

then again, if this can penetrate a tank, then shattering through his helmet will be effortless."

"Aim for the back of their heads and once you have a clean shot, fire. Do not take any

chances."

And with that, the snipers focus on their targets, crosshairs line up, fingers pull triggers which

issued the fast-pace command to fire their powerful projectiles at their opponents. And with this

created a domino effect but does the final two dominoes fall despite what logic and physics have

stated about this effect?

End of Chapter 1

FITTING MUSIC IS FITTING: (/watch?v=la90Ft0qrM4)

Despite I have finished the first chapter of my first fanfic, I have a problem aside from my

alcoholic issues and drug abuse: Characters. Yep, the folks who make this work (besides a good

story and grammar. Once issue I have right now is deciding if I should had Lucy's mind spilt in

half so that Nyu can be in this fiction. Not going to spoil my own story here but I personally

think it is pretty impossible to have such a kind, sweet, loving innocent young lass like Nyu

to be in this sort of story that deals with the Diclonious and Mutants fighting against humans.

I could see her kinda with Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants but Lucy would be a more fitting

role as a member.

My second problem (besides me downloading hentai) is Nana. I just got shot with a .50 calibur

bullet and like Lucy/Nyu, my mind is split on her! At first, I wanted her to be a member of the

younger X-MEN group (with her being around 18 years of age[but still with some of her childish

views]) despite her being a Human Mutant (Prof. X wanted to understand more of the Diclonius

as well as Charles being good friends with Kurama). The reason is this is because two of the

characters in this story is a half Mutant-Human/half Diclonius (oh noes! An original character!

Get the Mary Sues/Gary Stu Army! [Don't worry, while these characters play a few important

roles, I am not going to focus on just them.]) and the good Prof. X wants to study them because

of their genes. Then later, Kurama visits X-Mansion to tell Nana that Lucy escaped and some

other crap which I won't spoiled.

Then as I started to think (which I rarely do), I thought I should just leave Nana as she is

by rules of canon by letting her be a 14-year-old kid who lived her whole life in the Diclonious

Research lab and just work with Kurama instead of the X-MEN (or overtime during the fic, she

joins the X-MEN). I don't know what to do. I think I just make my decision over time.

Chapter 2 Preview – Professor Charles Xaviors' boring research on Diclonous and how they

could be related to the Human Mutants as well as his theories on how Dicliounis could had been

around as long as Human Mutants as well as how not all of them share the same features (horns,

pink hair, red eyes and just being female only.) Of course, since I just stated that it could be

possible that an older Nana could appear as a X-MEN in the next chapter, this preview is either

bull or a work in progress.

Also, I know there are a few (few means many in my culture) grammar issues. I shall fix them

later (and later means ASAP in my culture).

One last note: DAMN YOU UPLOAD MANAGMENT!!!


End file.
